1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a system support assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to the art of methods and apparatuses for securing concrete forms used during construction of foundations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of constructing buildings, foundations are poured. Normally, a wood structure form is used where a contractor places wood inside and outside and a concrete split between them. Footers are poured first, which require mounting brackets, rebar and other supports ordinarily used in construction in order to put the foundation blocks on the footers and keep the foundation blocks from moving side to side. After the footers are poured and cured, the foundation walls are poured.
Currently existing in the art for foundation walls are insulated concrete forms (ICFs), which are commonly referred to as Polysteel, a registered trademark of Berrenberg Enterprises, Inc. d/b/a American Polysteel Forms of New Mexico, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,855. ICFs are comprised of two insulated side walls and are secured together with rebar. An opening is defined between the walls so that concrete can be poured therein. The ICFs are stacked like blocks and are usually secured with wood supports about the perimeter of the wall. Once the concrete is poured and cured, the ICFs stay in place, thus becoming a permanent component of the foundation.
While suited for their intended purposes, many disadvantages exist with the current system of stacking ICFs and pouring concrete therein when constructing a foundation for a structure. First, numerous supports are required about the perimeter of the foundation so that the walls do not move from side to side. Also, the footer must be poured before the wall is built with the ICFs. Further, only experienced contractors in the art of construction can successfully construct a foundation using ICFs. Traditional construction of the foundation requires proper placement of the supports around the perimeter of the foundation wall. Further, it takes an entire crew of construction workers to properly pour the concrete. Another disadvantage, which can occur when pouring concrete, is that the ICF wall may buckle due to the weight of the concrete.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a system support assembly which provides for a monopour system, wherein the concrete for the footers and the foundation are poured at one time. Also a system is needed where only one or two people are needed to pour the foundation and footers for a structure so that labor costs are decreased. It is also desirous that the system be easy to use, such that a person with only a modicum amount of experience in construction can successfully pour a foundation and associated footers.